swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Baas-Class Space Station
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Message to Spacers) The Baas-Class Space Station was designed, built, and used solely as a supply depot for The Galactic Empire. Scattered throughout The Outer Rim, the station provides ample space for any goods to be stored until needed by any Imperial facilities in the area. The station, though not very big as Space Stations go, is well-organized and is very efficient with its use of internal space. At the top of its 900-meter height is the control center and many of the station's operational facilities, including living quarters for the crew, stationed troops and any of the station's visitors. The station's administrative and support systems are installed to allow the crew to monitor most of the station from the control center and dispatch others as needed to where they need to be. Two flight decks near the middle of the station allow incoming vessels to land. The six small hangar bays that make up the upper flight deck are large enough to accommodate freighters up to Gargantuan size, while the five larger hangar bays in the lower flight deck have enough room to allow Colossal-sized ships to land and conduct their business. One or more of the smaller hangar decks house the station's TIE Fighter complement and are sealed off from unauthorized personnel. Those ships too large for the bays may berth directly at one of the ten docking ports located several decks below on the widest deck of the station. The ten levels above and below the flight decks are nothing more than cargo holds for the freight they store. Each level can be navigated through concentric, doublewide corridors that allow shipments to move easier through the level and has repulsorlifts and binary load lifters available to assist in moving cargo. At the very bottom of the station lies much of the station's engineering and mechanical systems, including life support and the shield generator. Many critics of the station's design state that placing the key systems at the "South Pole" creates a nightmare for those technicians that have to deal with maintaining the station's systems. But, no complaints about this layout have been logged yet. Connecting all of this together is a network of 18 personnel and 6 cargo turbolifts that run the length of the station's axis. Each of the personnel cars is the standard size found throughout the Empire, but the cargo cars is capable of holding up to 35 tons of cargo. History A little-known company based on Malastare called Durastar Construction won the bid to design the Empire's newest spaceborne supply depot. After the blueprints were approved by the Empire, Durastar demonstrated that the station could be assembled quickly and efficiently at their facilities. Construction of the Baas-Class prototype was completed in orbit around an uninhabited planet in Malastare's star system and in a record time of 25 standard days. Pleased with the results, the Empire ordered dozens more, giving the Durastar the capital it needed to expand its facilities and put production of the stations in full swing. Durastar devoted all of its resources to the Baas-class Space Station, making sure that the quality of their new product was kept high to not disappoint their new client. They did indeed deliver a station that the Empire deployed throughout the galaxy to serve as supply stations for their forces and any planets in need. However, Durastar neglected their other clients to the point that they found better service elsewhere, and the company went out of business within months after delivering the last station to the Empire. Despite Durastar's failure, the Baas-Class Space Station served the Empire well, storing and protecting the goods needed to keep its military machine running throughout the galaxy. Baas-Class Space Stations in the Galaxy Placed far from The Core Worlds as deep-space supply depots, the Baas-Class Space Station is not a highly-visible facility. However, it has been seen throughout The Outer Rim at strategic locations, such as the Rainos Cluster. Although unconfirmed, many believe that a few of the stations were moved to provide supplies for the construction of the second Death Star at Endor. During the Empire's rule, many stations placed in highly strategic locations were even guarded by additional ships beyond the scant four TIE Fighters and are known to have the protection of an Imperial Star Destroyer ready to jump in and fend off any unwanted guests. After the Empire's fall, many of the stations were abandoned, leaving them to be claimed by pirates or enterprising smugglers. A number of planetary governments were quick enough to claim the stations near them and use for either storing extra food or as an early-warning defense outpost. A few stations were placed where a couple of governments attempted to take the station for their own and started a war over who owned the facility and could use it for their own. Baas-Class Space Station Statistics (CL 7) Colossal (Cruiser) Space Station Initiative: -10; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 6 (Flat-Footed 6), Fortitude Defense: 48; +11 Armor Hit Points: 900; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 200; Damage Threshold: 248 Offense Speed: Immobile Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +63 Abilities Strength: 86, Dexterity: 0, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -10, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -10, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 250 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 100 plus 50 (Imperial Troops) Cargo: 1,000,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 4 TIE Fighters Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations Category:Web Enhancements